jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Hoodwinked
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Hoodwinked ''is the 1st YIFM/The Weinstein Company crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Little Red Riding Hood (Anne Hathaway) discovers that the Big Bad Wolf (Patrick Warburton) has disguised himself as her grandmother. Granny (Glenn Close) jumps out of the closet tied up just as the axe-wielding woodsman (Jim Belushi) bursts through the window, startling everyone. The police quickly arrive, and Red, Wolf, Granny, and the Woodsman are questioned by Detective Nicky Flippers (David Ogden Stiers) about the events leading up to the incident. Red explains that she was delivering goodies for her grandmother when she discovered a threat from the mysterious Goodie Bandit. Hoping to save her Granny's recipes, she embarked upon a journey to take them to the top of a nearby mountain where her Granny lives. On her way, she encountered the Wolf, who asked her a series of suspicious questions. She managed to escape and eventually reached her Granny's house; however, she found the Wolf already waiting in ambush. What at first seems to be an open-and-shut case becomes confused though, once it is learned that the Wolf is an investigative reporter. He reveals that he was searching for a lead on the identity of the Goody Bandit and had reason to believe that Red and Granny were the culprits. Locating Red, he questioned her, hoping to get to the bottom of the mystery. When Red escaped, he headed for her Granny's house and arriving first, went undercover, hoping to trick her into giving him the evidence he needed. When questioned, the Woodsman, Kirk, reveals that he is in fact an aspiring actor who was only trying out for the part of a woodsman in a commercial. After his schnitzel truck was robbed by the Goody Bandit, he went out into the woods to get in character for his role and spent the rest of the day chopping trees. A large tree rolled after him and pushed him through the window of Granny's home. The investigation then turns to Granny, who reveals that, unbeknownst to her family, she is an extreme sports enthusiast. During a ski race earlier that day, she was attacked by the opposing team, but got away safely after learning that they were hired by the Goody Bandit. Despondent over her Granny's lack of honesty, Red wanders off alone. Meanwhile, Nicky Flippers realizes that the one commonality between all four stories is a bunny named Boingo (Andy Dick) and concludes that he is the Goody Bandit. However, Boingo has already sneaked into the home and stolen Granny's recipes. Red sees Boingo and follows him to his hideout at a cable car station, but the police pursue him in the wrong direction. Granny, the Wolf, and Kirk manage to locate Boingo as he is explaining his evil scheme to Red. Boingo plans to add an addictive substance to the stolen recipes and then destroy the forest, making way for new real estate for expanding his business. The Wolf and Kirk go undercover to distract Boingo as Granny sneaks into his lair, but open conflict ensues. Boingo sends a bound and gagged Red down the mountain in a cable car loaded with explosives and Granny goes after her, with Boingo and his henchmen in pursuit. Red manages to free herself, and escapes with Granny, while the police, who have been located by the Wolf's squirrel assistant Twitchy (Cory Edwards), are waiting at the bottom of the mountain to arrest Boingo and his henchmen. Some time later, Kirk finds success as part of a yodeling troupe, and Red, Granny, the Wolf, and Twitchy are enlisted by Nicky Flippers to join a crime solving organization called Happily Ever After Agency. Trivia * Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Badwolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Courtley Jester, Evil Queen (EAH), Jackie Frost and Northwind will guest star in this film. * Evil Queen, Jackie Frost and Northwind will work with Boingo in this film. * In this film, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of the Royals and Rebels from Ever After High. * In the end of the film, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood and Courtley Jester will join Connor Lacey and his team for more adventures. * The storyline continues in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil. Transcript * ''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Hoodwinked/Transcript